


Terezi's Touch Experiment

by Dandy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terezi hadn’t even meant to do it. They had been walking. She reached up to brush some hair behind her ear. Her hand grazed against Karkat’s forearm as it rose.</p>
<p>His reaction was immediate, strong, and unexpected. She could smell the blood rushing through him as his pump sped up, his face covered in delicious-smelling color. He shivered, head to toe, breath hitching lightly.</p>
<p>As far as he was concerned, the incident was over and done.</p>
<p>As far as Terezi was concerned, something had just started."</p>
<p>Karkat is starved for touch, and Terezi uses that to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi's Touch Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt about Karkat being touch-starved like 2 or 3 years ago.

The whole experiment started because of a light touch on the arm.

Terezi hadn’t even meant to do it. They had been walking. She reached up to brush some hair behind her ear. Her hand grazed against Karkat’s forearm as it rose.

His reaction was immediate, strong, and unexpected. She could smell the blood rushing through him as his pump sped up, his face covered in delicious-smelling color. He shivered, head to toe, breath hitching lightly.

“Are you ticklish?” Terezi teased, raising her fingers to get his arm again. Karkat immediately shied away, like he did at any and all touching (that wasn’t trying to slap her away from his keyboard).

“No, I’m not! Cut it out, Terezi.”

“Hehehe, you must be! Why else would you be so hostile, hmm?” She leaned even closer, wiggling her fingers menacingly. Karkat pushed her hand away.

“I’m not ticklish so stop trying,” he snapped. Terezi considered trying anyway, but instead she put her hand down, laughing.

“I guess I’ll let you off easy today.”

Karkat watched her suspiciously, still balled up defensively in case she made a surprise tickle attack, but when it looked like she wasn’t going to try, he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged after her. As far as he was concerned, the incident was over and done.

As far as Terezi was concerned, something had just started. 

…

When she came into the lab the next morning, Karkat was in there alone, sitting at his computer and writing something with a scowl on his face. Probably another stupid memo. Terezi had no idea why he even wrote them anymore, other than to argue with himself.

He hadn’t noticed her yet. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but then remembered the incident from the day before.

If one little touch on the arm could garner such a reaction, what would he do if she were to, say, walk up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Creeping up to him, she made sure his attention was focused on the screen, then she gently put her hands on either arm and slid them up onto his shoulders, pushing his sleeves back as she went.

Karkat jumped, making a wholly undignified noise, and wind milled his arms out wildly. “What!? What the fuck!?”

“Hehehehe! Good morning Karkat!”

He finally had the good sense to look up at his “attacker,” anger swiftly overtaking panic. 

“What the _hell_ , Terezi!? What was that for!?”

“I felt like it.”

“Great.” He started trying to type again, but only got through one word before he was looking up at her again. “Do you think you could get off me now?”

“Oh relax. It’s not hurting you.”

“I just don’t want your hands on me while I’m trying to type.”

“But my hands like being on you.” She grinned, rubbing them back and forth on his shoulders. She could smell the blood rise to his face again, with even more intensity than before. “Feel how happy they are?”

“Terezi, stop.”

The statement would have been more intimidating if his voice weren’t quivering. Her grin grew wider and she didn’t stop.

“But don’t you _like_ it, Karkat?”

She added a little pressure, the very beginnings of a massage. He gasped and gave a little buck in his chair. After a second of shuddering, he slapped at her hands.

“I’m serious, Terezi. I’m doing serious work here!”

She relented, moving her hands in favor of leaning toward the computer, nostrils flared to take in the scent of the text.

“It smells like you’re just talking to yourself again.”

“I’m not. I’m taking detailed records of our time here, for posterity.”

“So future generations can read intimate details about how bored we were for three years? Hehe!”

“This is important, you just don’t get it. Why don’t you go bug someone else?”

“Alright, fine. I’ll go hang out with Dave. At least _he_ knows how to have fun.”

Karkat made a low noise in the back of his throat and got up from his computer. “We can find something to do. Something that _doesn’t_ involve that pasty-faced bulgelicker.”

Terezi grinned and started to leave, making him jog a little to catch up. When he did, she nudged into his arm and sniffed with relish as he lit up once again. She loved this new trick she had discovered: such a quick and easy way to make Karkat completely flustered. It was hilarious.

And maybe just a little cute.

…

Her next experiment involved making _Karkat_ initiate the contact.

It was later that day; Karkat had found yet a new shitty romcom and to repay him for putting up with roleplaying and then for her disappearing to work on Can Town, she was watching it with him. Or at least she was sitting next to him while _he_ watched the movie; _she_ was watching (well, smelling) his hand.

Said hand had been moving up against hers and then quickly pulling away for the last half hour. If he noticed, he wasn’t showing it. 

So Terezi decided to draw attention to it.

“If you want to hold my hand just do it.”

“What!?” Karkat whipped his head around to stare at her incredulously. “What makes you think I would want to do _that_?”

“Your hand, stupid. Hehehe!”

Karkat looked down at his traitorous hand, which had moved up against hers once again. He quickly pulled it away, shoving both hands up under his armpits with a huff.

“I’m fine like this, thanks.”

“Karkat, stop being ridiculous. Hold my hand!”

“I’m not going to!”

“Why? Are you _scared_?”

He looked away, chewing his lip. “No.”

“Karkat.” She leaned in closer. “I can smell the fear on you.”

He chewed his lip harder, turning at her again. He loathed showing this vulnerability to her, she knew… but that didn’t mean she was going to relent.

“…What if I fuck it up?”

Terezi deadpanned. “You can’t fuck up handholding. It’s pretty basic.”

“If anyone could find a way to it would be me.”

“You _won’t_. I’m sure even _you_ can handle this one.” 

“Not making me feel better.”

Terezi sighed. “Fine. Just don’t hold my hand then.”

But she left it where it had been, within tempting distance.

After a few minutes, she smiled as she felt his hand slide tentatively around hers. His eyes were pointedly glued to the screen, but it was progress nonetheless. 

Another minute passed, and Terezi laughed. “Your hand is so sweaty!”

Karkat muttered a “fuck” under his breath, trying to yank his hand back. Terezi only gripped harder, keeping it where it was.

“It’s fine. Even your sweat smells delicious.”

He balked. “Okay, that’s gross and I didn’t have to know that.” But his hand relaxed in hers again, fingers curling back around hers.

She gave him some time to calm back down, then started rubbing her thumb in circles. The reaction was immediate; Karkat gasped, then kept breathing in short little pants in time with the rotations. His eyes drifted shut, and he leaned back into the pile of scalemates they were sitting against.

Terezi realized that she loved that. She loved the way he smelled, so vulnerable and yet so happy at the same time. That giddiness that shot through him when she squeezed his hand. Those little nervous gasps he took when she leaned against his arm.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled as he shivered in delight. She kissed his neck, lightly, feeling his heart nearly stop, then start again with a jump. Suddenly he was nuzzling his face against her hair, nervous but also greedy, eating up her touch.

He wanted this. Who knew how long he’d wanted this, but been too afraid to try for it. She closed her eyes and stopped paying attention to her nose and listened to his soft breath as it brushed against her cheek. His arms wrapped hesitantly around her and she encouraged him by leaning against his chest and squeezing his hand again. His pump was pounding fast, like he was scared out of his wits, but he didn’t pull away, even when she started trailing her fingers up and down his arm, tracing invisible patterns.

“What’s happening in the movie?”

“What movie?”

“Hehehehe.”

…

Cuddling in the scalemate pile had been amazing, but Terezi knew it was time to up the ante to its top tier. Mixed metaphors aside, she had a plan, and it was going to be absolutely euphoric, for her _and_ her matesprit.

Who was, once again, alone in the lab, working on something. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist gently and grinning at the little start he gave.

“I’m going to be busy with Dave today,” she announced, leaning her head against his back. She laughed as he made that angry growling noise at the back of his throat again. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“Oh haha. That’s what I’m here for, after all. Your own source of comedy and entertainment.”

“Calm down. I’m going to make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Come to my block tonight.”

“For _what_?”

She laughed. “What do you _think_?”

He hesitated. “Terezi…”

“What?”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

She sighed in exasperation. He was thinking of their first time, which had been rough and full of scratching and biting and all the things troll sex was supposed to have. She had enjoyed it, and he had tried, she knew he tried, but he hadn’t, not really. But she could fix that. She had found the secret.

“Trust me.”

He snorted. “Like I can do that. I’m not as fucking dumb as you think I am.”

“Then at least humor me.” She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Please?”

She knew he couldn’t resist. He nodded, almost a little too eagerly now. “Alright. But if anything goes wrong-“

“Nothing’s going to go wrong.” And now she dropped her arms and pinched his butt (which was a very nice butt, in her opinion), causing him to jump for an entirely different reason.

“Jegus, woman!”

She was at the transportalizer before he could turn around. “See you tonight!”

…

When Terezi opened the door to admit Karkat, she was already stripped down to her underwear. “Hello, Mr. Vantas,” she trilled, in what she considered a very sexy manner.

In a stunning show of romanticism, he stepped in, arms folded, and said, “Well, I’m here.”

“Oh Karkat, you always know how to make a lady swoon,” she said, shutting the door behind him. Taking his hands, she pulled him further into the room.

“Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Karkat started to undress himself, but Terezi stopped him. She started with his shirt, being sure to let her knuckles brush all the way up his sides as she pulled it up and over his head. He was already shivering with pleasure, and she knew he was liking where this was going. So far, anyway.

“Now for the pants,” she said softly, undoing them and sliding them and his boxers down his legs in one go, letting her hands touch as much as possible on the way down, then made her way up his body, fingers trailing up his sides and finally coming to rest on his shoulders. Karkat was tingling all over with pleasure.

“Enjoying it so far?” she whispered against his ear, and he gave a little nod. She laughed, guiding his hands to the back of her bra.

“Now undo me.”

He did as ordered, fumbling a little with the latch. She kept her hands on his shoulders while he did, gently rubbing them. It was driving him crazy.

Once her panties were off, she took Karkat down into the floor, on the soft blankets she had laid out (bucket sat nearby). She gave him time to get comfortable, rubbing lightly against his bulge to encourage him.

She nuzzled her face against his neck, kissing lightly, repeatedly, all over. Her hands moved from his bulge, working their way around his sides and chest with soft caresses. Karkat gave a soft moan, bucking at her touch.

She moved her lips down from his neck to his chest, trailing kisses all over. She was aware that he was copying her movements now, a little shaky from his own pleasure but still managing to slide his hands over her own thighs and buttocks. Kind of shoddy performance the way he was quivering but really, Terezi was enjoying that squirm more than anything else. 

“Mm, Karkat,” she whispered, back up by his face again. “You smell so _good_ right now.”

“So good you… you want to taste me, right?” he asked. He didn’t sound to excited about that, like he never really did. She shook her head.

“No. Just smell. Just touch.”

Karkat moaned again, and she laughed softly. “Aren’t you glad you trusted me?”

“Well I don’t… don’t regret it… yet.”

Terezi laughed harder, but broke off to kiss him some more. Her hands were tangled in his hair now, rubbing his head and around his horns. Oh, he really liked that; he moaned and whined, bucking even harder.

And then, suddenly, he was grasping at her hair, eyes wide open.

“The bucket-“

She grabbed it and pulled it over just in time for him to climax. Then he collapsed back, panting, as she finished herself and lay down against him.

“Too soon?” he huffed, and she grinned, shaking her head.

“You did great. Did you like it?”

He didn’t answer right away, so she took the moment to roll off him and cuddle up against his chest. He curled his arms around her, still trembling lightly.

“Yeah.” He was smiling. Actually, really smiling. “I did.”

“I told you to trust me.”

“Yeah yeah.”

He was starting to fall asleep, that smile still plastered on his face. She wanted to see more of it. Now she knew how.

“Hey Karkat?”

“Yeah?”

“Your sweat still smells great.”

“Ugh. I told you not to tell me that.”

“Hehehehe!”


End file.
